Moon to Moon
by CelesteRiddle89
Summary: The moon princess gives her heart to the prince of the western lands but tragedy strikes the moon. In time, the prince becomes cold and stoic. Can their reunion melt the ice around his heart? Don't own Inuyasha or Sailor Moon
1. Chapter 1

Princess Serenity was taking a stroll in the gardens behind the palace of the moon. It was a peaceful area of the palace other than her room where she could escape the hustle and bustle of the palace along. It was also one of the few places she could go without having her guardian senshi following her every move.

"Serenity." A masculine voice called out to her from behind her.

The princess turned towards the source and smiled. "Sesshomaru." She ran towards him.

With a small smile reserved just for her, the inuyoukai prince of the Western Lands of Japan opened his arms to her. He pulled her close to him and took in her scent, sniffing her as he normally did as his way of ensuring she was unharmed in his absence. It was a simple action that he'd done ever since their second meeting even though they hadn't started courting until their tenth.

From the start, Sesshomaru had noticed how easily trusting she was and therefore how vulnerable that made Serenity even though she had her senshi guardians to protect her.

Serenity giggled as she let him go through his routine. She didn't mind as he had explained it to her the first time he did it and knew it would reassure him.

"Have there been any others attempting for your heart?" He had picked up a few faint scents on her and wanted more information before he determined what action to take, more for her sake.

"Just a few from other planets outside of the galaxy but all it takes is the mention that my heart is spoken for by you and they cease their attempts immediately." She looked up at him with the same amount of love as she always did. They had been courting for quite some time and it was becoming well understood by most that the princess had made her choice of intended.

"And what of the human from my planet?" He asked.

"Stubborn and still won't get the hint." She grumbled in annoyance. "Last time, Sailor Mars had to actually light his leg on fire just to get him to leave me alone." She explained with a slight giggle.

Sesshomaru gave a low chuckle as he released her from his embrace so they could walk together side by side. "It is times like that that I understand why your mother chose the guardians for you that she did."

Serenity nodded. "There was also a time where Sailor Venus had to stand in as me and he didn't realize it before making an inappropriate grab on her. She reacted instinctively and used her crescent beam before remembering I wasn't supposed to know it so now she's had no choice but to make sure I can pull off the attack as well as she can." She then looked down as she thought about something.

Sesshomaru noticed and frowned before stopping them in place. "What is wrong, Serenity?"

She looked up at him while slightly biting her lip. "Well, it's something that Endymion mentioned. I normally don't pay attention to anything he says but it was in reference to your heritage."

"And you're concerned as to whether or not he spoke truth when he said it?" Sesshomaru inquired.

"I am. I didn't let him see that it bothered me but I knew I had to ask you about it." Serenity took a deep breath before continuing. "He claimed that in youkai culture, in inuyoukai culture, that I wouldn't be recognized as being your intended bride, mate, until you marked me. That for all I knew, you were just playing me and had someone else back home."

It took Sesshomaru a lot of restraint not to growl in displeasure at the ideas Endymion had likely put into her head. Instead he sighed and gently nuzzled her neck. "He was trying to affect your thinking. He's wrong. If I were to take you to my lands and at some point we were separated, most youkai would be able to pick up the scent mark I've left and not try for you in that way. Others might ignore it and try, same as how humans might ignore a wedding ring. However, a mating mark is something more serious and would bond us forever. I have been wanting to actually mark you but I have been waiting for you to be sure you were ready for it."

Serenity looked at him. "So I worried for nothing?" She bit her lip

"For absolutely nothing." Sesshomaru reassured her.

Serenity smiled and tilted her neck, baring herself to him. "Do it Sesshomaru."

His eyes widened briefly before he looked at her softly. "Are you sure? It's going to hurt to some extent."

She nodded. "I'm sure. We can't go further just yet, so I want to be claimed as far as you can for the moment."

Sesshomaru pulled her close with one arm. His other hand, he linked with hers. "When I bite, squeeze my hand if you need to." He murmured before he moved errant strands of her hair out of the way and let his fangs elongate as he bit her, marking her as his mate.

Serenity whimpered a bit and did squeeze his hand when she felt his fangs break her skin. It had hurt as he'd warned her but she knew it would only be brief.

Sesshomaru then ran his tongue over the mark, stopping the bleeding and sealing it. Another thing about the mark is that now she would be immune to poisons because what he hadn't told her was that he'd had to bite his own tongue a bit to mix a bit of his blood into it and provide her with that protection. His tongue over it also soothed the pain from the bite. He pulled away and examined the now half purple-half gold crescent mark just as a swirl of magic washed over them both, causing both their crescent birthmarks to glow briefly.

She relaxed in his arms and smiled at him as the magic flowed. "Feel that? It's like we're united in every possible way emotionally, physically, mentally...not counting the only other way physically." She blushed.

He smiled back at her. "That is because we are. I'll be able to feel when you're hurt."

"I pity the poor soul that would make you live up to the other part of the meaning of your name." Serenity smiled softly.

"I don't." He smirked.

At his response and smirk, she started off giggling but soon her melodious laughter was ringing through the air. For she knew quite well he wouldn't pity such a person but she also wouldn't have expected anything less from him. "Come, I believe we should inform our parents that it is now official." Together they walked through the gardens towards the palace.


	2. Chapter 2

"Finally!" Taisho exclaimed as he pulled Princess Serenity into a hug. "I can officially welcome you into the family and claim you as the daughter I think of you as."

Princess Serenity blushed. "Thank you Inu-papa. It is a pleasure and an honor." She responded as she returned the hug before stepping back, only to be pulled into a hug by Kimi.

"As can I." Kimi smiled and looked to Queen Serenity. "I'm officially stealing your daughter." She teased her friend.

Queen Serenity only laughed in amusement, the sound a clear sign as to where Princess Serenity got her own laugh from. "I am quite alright with that. Just means I'm stealing your son in return." She teased back causing a fresh round of laughter between the two mothers.

Taisho chuckled at the two women. "Face it, you two 'stole' each other's child when Sesshomaru and Serenity first started regularly talking before they started courting."

Both women shared a knowing look before giggling again together.

"Queen Serenity," Sesshomaru addressed the Lunarian monarch. "Might I request that I personally be allowed to teach Princess Serenity Demon politics and rituals? I feel it is quite imperative that she learns them so that she is not caught unaware in certain situations and as such won't be taken advantage of or be led astray." He was still a bit upset that Prince Endymion had caused her to second guess her worth as it was and wanted to ensure the other prince would never have the opportunity to repeat the chance. "Not to mention different types of demons have different customs and abilities they are known for. Especially those in similar status as we are. Better for her to know them before she's put in a situation where not knowing them could be dire."

Queen Serenity nodded her approval in understanding. "It would be for the best, as you said, for her to learn such customs along with her other studies."

"All three of us will help her to learn." Kimi suggested. "That way, if Taisho or Sesshomaru must be away for some reason and are unable to teach her until they return, her lessons won't be interrupted. Not to mention there are things that she must learn as proper lady that my son and husband won't be able to teach her."

Queen Serenity nodded again. "Even better." She looked to her daughter. "That means that is extra information that you will have to focus on learning and retaining along with the other topics you are already learning, you know that?"

Princess Serenity nodded and smiled. "I know Mother. And they're right that I definitely need to learn it. I will do my best not to let them down."

Sesshomaru smiled and gently nuzzled Princess Serenity, glad that she was so receptive to learning especially since he knew quite well how often she attempted escaping her lessons. "Remember that once the lessons have started." He murmured in her ear amidst the laughter and further discussion between them and their parents.


	3. Chapter 3

Weeks passed and the new set of lessons were added to Princess Serenity's scheduling. Sometimes either Taisho, Sesshomaru or InuKimi came to the moon for the scheduled lesson and other times, she went to the Western Lands on Earth. Though she was usually escorted by one or two of her senshi during her trips to Earth. Soon it was another night of one of the Moon kingdom's legendary balls. The first chance Serenity had gotten, she had headed out to her balcony to look at the Earth. As much as she wished Sesshomaru could be there, she knew he would not be able to make every ball as he did assist his father in duties for their own kingdom on Earth. However, as she was required to make an appearance at this ball, she couldn't go to him either. So instead, she settled for gazing at the planet he called home and daydreaming a little.

"Princess Serenity!" A voice called from below.

Serenity snapped from her daydream and looked down for the owner of the voice. She sighed in annoyance when she saw it was Prince Endymion.

Endymion mistook her sigh of annoyance for something else and smiled. "There's no need to dream about me. I'm right here for you."

At the accusation that she had been daydreaming about him, the princess narrowed her eyes. "I wasn't daydreaming about you. Never have and never will Endymion. You know my heart belongs to Sesshomaru and there is nothing you can do or say to change that." With a huff, she turned to head inside and finish preparing for the ball.

With a smirk, Endymion watched the princess head inside the palace. He knew well about tonight's ball. It was a masquerade and all the guests would be wearing would be his key to getting close to Serenity as she wouldn't be able to avoid him just from sight. Of course he knew she knew his voice, but to get around her possibly walking away once she heard his voice, he was going to approach her when she made her appearance, when everyone would be watching and knew she would not be able to resist dancing one dance with him. And so, he turned to change into his tux and mask. Once he'd done that, he headed inside to await Serenity's arrival into the ballroom.

It wasn't long before he could see Princess Serenity at the top of the stairs. Endymion made his way over as she glided down the stairs, meeting her at the bottom and holding his hand out to her.

"Princess, may I have this dance?" Endymion asked.

A twinkle in Serenity's eyes was the only visible sign that she recognized his voice as she kept her calm composure like the graceful princess she was. With a soft, yet fake, smile, she placed her hand in his outstretched one and allowed him to guide her from the bottom of the stairs to the ballroom floor for a dance.

They danced together as if they had been doing it for years, it was so natural. But then again, both had been properly trained as part of their upbringing.

"Beryl and Metalia have waged war on my kingdom and they will be planning to attack here. Your mother has asked me to stay and help defend the kingdom." Endymion told her.

Serenity sighed, she'd heard the rumors about Beryl and Metalia before, though she couldn't understand why they were after the Moon Kingdom. And of course, anyone she could've thought to ask would've been ordered not to tell her, including her senshi. She knew Endymion would've known that the lack of information frustrated her and for all she knew, he could very well be giving her false information. She was already mentally questioning it. Why would her mother ask Endymion to help defend the kingdom when the armies of the other planets would easily help if the request for help was made. Not to mention why would Queen Serenity ask Endymion when Sesshomaru and InuTaisho were both clearly much stronger than Endymion and could fight in ways that a sword would be of no help in. But she kept her thoughts to herself and finished the dance before doing a curtsy.

"We're under attack! Under attack!" Luna yelled as she and Artemis ran into the ballroom to sound the alarm of the danger at the doors of the palace.

There was panic as men rushed to gather weapons in preparation for battle while the women in the room started running in attempt to hide. Serenity hurried to overlook the battle from her balcony. She knew her senshi would be heading into the battle. What she saw astounded her, she saw the army of people from Earth with what looked like Endymion's guards leading the fight on the side of evil. She knew it had to hurt Endymion to see his generals against him, and felt for him even as much as she didn't like him.

"There's the little princess. Your hold will end tonight!" A red-haired woman cackled from her spot floating to the side of the balcony. " I am Queen Beryl and when I'm done with you."

"What hold are you talking about? I haven't done anything to you!" Serenity exclaimed in fear.

Beryl laughed. "Liar!" She then looked to a dark energy cloud that seemed to have some sort of form in it including large red eyes.

The form, Metalia, cackled and sent a blast of energy to destroy the balcony.

Serenity screamed as the balcony gave way under her, but managed to roll a bit before standing and looking back at the two leading evils. "Tell me, what hold do I have!"

Beryl cackled. "It does not matter for as I said, it will end tonight!" She rushed towards the princess with a sword, intending to impale the princess with it.

Serenity threw her hands up and closed her eyes, awaiting death. Then she heard a voice cry out. When she opened her eyes and lowered her hands, she gasped, for there facing her standing between her and Beryl, was Endymion with his eyes wide opened. The sword had gone cleanly through him and was pulled back out.

"Endymion…" Serenity murmured

"Run...Serenity." He dropped to the ground and was dead by the time his face hit the ground.

"No! You wench! You made me kill him!" Beryl was enraged. "First you stole his heart and now you've cost his life. You will pay!" Beryl plunged the sword into Serenity's chest this time and pulled it out.

Serenity had been too in shock over Endymion and barely heard Beryl's words before the sword plunged into her. She gasped and sank to her knees. "I'm sorry Sesshomaru…" She murmured before she fell to the ground with her last breath.


	4. Chapter 4

Something was wrong. He just knew it. And he knew it had to do with Serenity. Sesshomaru stepped onto the balcony of his chambers and looked toward the moon. What he saw alarmed him. For there for a dark cloud positioned by the moon near where Sesshomaru determined was the , he hurried inside to inform his parents, both of whom were just as alarmed by the news. Taisho grabbed his weapon and in silent agreement, father and son headed outside to shift forms in preparation to leave to aid the Moon Kingdom.

However, once they had shifted, they had found that there was some sort of force in place blocking them from reaching the moon. The two inuyoukai tried over and over to break through but to no avail. They dropped to the ground to take a break and recuperate a little before trying again.

It was during that break that Sesshomaru felt it; the exact moment that Serenity fell victim to the evil that plagued her home and the moment her heart stopped. The pain it caused his own heart was unlike any other pain that he had felt before. With a heavy heart, Sesshomaru lifted his head towards the moon and let out a mournful immediately understood and joined in with a howl of his own, Sesshomaru's mother soon adding her own.

Not long after the royal family of the Western lands mourned the princess of the moon, InuTaisho looked up at the moon and saw a bright light emanating from it and watched the dark cloud disappear. The light soon faded after. Now that the cloud was gone, InuTaisho tried once more to head to the moon and upon feeling that the barrier that held them back previously was now gone as well, nudged Sesshomaru and gestured towards the moon. For it was their duty to go check on the well-being of the queen who had just lost her only child.

The two daiyoukai headed on to the moon and shifted back to their 'human-like' forms. They looked around at what once was the proud moon kingdom. There was so much debris and destruction, even the once beautiful palace was in shambles. But the one thing they noticed was they couldn't see any bodies when the ground should've been covered in them. It was then they heard voices.

"Majesty! You did it!" The voice belonging to the royal advisor, Luna was heard.

Hearing that, they hurried towards the direction it came from only to come across Queen Serenity lying weak on top of a fallen pillar with the two advisor cats, Luna and Artemis by her side.

"They're gone! You beat them!" Artemis said.

"I trapped them all yes. If I had destroyed them, I would've destroyed Serenity and the others too. Now they're all inside the power of the crystal and now I must send them to a new future on Earth." She sobbed.

"But you saved them. Why are you so sad?" Asked Luna.

The queen and her two advisors all unknowing that Sesshomaru and Inu-Taisho had now caught up and were watching and listening silently.

"Because none of them will remember anything about this time or this place. Nothing. And I'll never see my sweet daughter again. Or you two either. But this is the only way for any of you to live on." Queen Serenity raised her crescent wand to the space sky. "I have enough power left to send everything you need in the future to Earth. Serenity and her court will need your help if the Negaverse ever breaks free. All of you will be reborn on Earth with no memory of the Moon Kingdom whatsoever. But if evil forces should try to repeat what happened here, you two will know what to do." She lifted her other hand holding the legendary silver crystal and opened it. "Now farewell, all of you and good luck." The crystal floated up out of the Queen's hand. "Goodbye Serenity. You are in my heart always." Queen Serenity's arms lowered to her sides.

When the crystal was high enough, it let out a burst of light and soon a bunch of smaller orbs appeared around it and floated with it towards Earth. The two daiyoukai watched the display, Sesshomaru with a grim and hardened expression.

"Be happy." Queen Serenity murmured. "On behalf of the Moon, you will be free again." The Queen let out a weakened grunt, her eyes closing and head dropping to the side. "Perhaps we'll meet again." She breathed her last and the crescent wand dropped from her hand and flipped in front of the two advisors.

"Queen Serenity…." The two cats exclaimed before the crescent wand glowed and put them in special tubes and a deep sleep, the tubes following the crystal and the orbs to Earth.

When it was silent on the moon once more, the two daiyoukai looked over to where Queen Serenity lay and gave a moment of silence in her memory before InuTaisho went over and gently lifted her body. Together, they buried the Queen and returned to Earth. Once there, they went separate ways. InuTaisho went to inform his wife of what happened when they went to the moon and of her now fallen friend, Queen Serenity.

Sesshomaru on the other hand, went to his own chambers and looked out at the moon. " _I will wait for you Serenity. However long it may take and I will find you once more_. _I will be stronger and not fail to be there to protect you from that moment I find you."_ He silently promised. For he knew then he would never love another and with the knowledge that she would be reborn, he would wait for her. By now, he knew the word would've been spread throughout the Western lands that Serenity had fallen in a battle for her home. It would be kept secret amongst him and his parents that she would eventually be reborn

And so it was that that fateful night began a time full of sorrow for the Western lands as they joined the prince in mourning his mate. All the while, the lands were unaware of their prince's silent promise to be stronger or his careful hardening and warding of his heart.


	5. Chapter 5

_1000 years later….._

Serenity Tsukino stood in her mirror in her apartment as she looked over her outfit and hair. The silver-blond haired young woman had had quite the life the past few years. At the age of fourteen, she'd found herself fighting evil as Sailor Moon the champion of justice, thanks to her cat advisor Luna. She'd reunited with four other Sailor senshi and the other advisor Artemis as well as discovered their past lives on the moon and Prince Endymion who she was supposedly destined to be with. But after that discovery, her memories with him hadn't seemed quite right but she hadn't been able to find out why. But she did know the crescent moon birthmark on her shoulder hadn't been there her entire life on the moon but had come later, near the end of that life.

Time passed and the senshi found themselves reunited with four more of their team and facing even greater evils. Along with that came a reveal of their future including her future daughter. Then finally came the senshi wars and Chaos. While she did win against Chaos, it came at a huge price to her. The loss of her friends and guardian senshi, their final gift to her being their powers to allow her upgrade to her current senshi form and name of Sailor Cosmos.

Since then, she'd told her rebirth family everything, and they took it better than she'd expected them to. Along with that, Endymion had been pushing her to date and marry him. But she had been turning him down due to her own fuzzy memories but along with that it seemed she had received pieces of her friends' memories when they gave her their powers. It seemed their memories as well didn't fit with the idea that Serenity was destined to marry Endymion. Altogether, all Serenity had was a shadow in her dreams, which frustrated her.

She sighed and nodded to Luna and Artemis before heading out the door with them following her to meet up with Kagome Higurashi. The trio had met Kagome some time ago when Kagome had been attacked by a youma that the younger girl had assumed to be a demon. After that, they'd found her to be similar in powers to Rei and to have been a reincarnation herself. Both Serenity and Kagome easily shared their tales and Luna and Artemis felt free to talk around Kagome as well.

Today was the day they were going to travel to Feudal Era Japan with Kagome to meet Kagome's other friends. For the occasion, Serenity had packed a few changes of clothes in a bag of her own.

"Hey Serenity!" Kagome called as the trio neared the shrine where Kagome and her family lived.

"Hey Kagome!" Serenity called back as they met up.

"Ready for this?" Kagome asked as she led them to the well-house where they would use the well inside to travel to the past.

"Never been more ready." Serenity smiled. "They know to expect me, right?"

"Of course." Kagome opened the well-house and stood by the magical well. "Here it is. We should probably carry Luna and Artemis to make sure they pass through with us." At her words, Artemis jumped into her arms.

"Good idea." Serenity held her arms out for Luna.

Both girls swung their legs over the side of the well and grabbed each other's hand before they jumped. The pink light Kagome knew so well lit up, signaling their pass through time. When they landed, they watched the two cats leap out of the well. Serenity looked up to the top and chuckled.

"I think I can get us up there." The silver blonde grinned and transformed to her senshi form before leaping them both out, landing on the grass easily.

"That was definitely more graceful than Inuyasha." Kagome grinned.

Serenity de-henshined with a smile. "Thanks. Been a while since I've transformed to make a leap like that. But better than taking the long way up."

"Definitely better." Kagome nodded in agreement.

"Kagome!" Three voices called

The foursome looked to see the owners of said voices running up; the fox kit Shippo, the demon slayer Sango and the monk Miroku.

"Hi guys!" Kagome greeted. "Where's Inuyasha?" She looked around for the ill-tempered hanyou.

"I'm right here." Inuyasha huffed from his place on a branch of the God tree.

"Well come here so I can introduce you to Serenity. " Kagome sighed.

"Fine." He hopped from the tree and walked over.

Kagome turned back to Serenity. "Serenity. Luna. Artemis. Meet my friends; Sango, Shippo, Miroku and Inuyasha." She looked back to the others. "This is Serenity and her advisors, Artemis and Luna."

"A pleasure." Serenity greeted the group with a bow. "We've heard a lot about you all."

Sango smiled. "And we've heard some about you as well. Kagome tells us you're a hero in your time."

Serenity smiled. "A long story that I would love to fill you in on."

Kagome chuckled. "Let's get to Kaede's hut so we can have lunch and be comfortable. And yes I did bring more ramen Inuyasha." She eyed the hanyou at her last statement before starting towards Kaede's.


	6. Chapter 6

Soon the group was all seated in Kaede's hut listening as Serenity, Luna and Artemis filled the others in on the big picture of their story.

"Ow!" Serenity glared at Inuyasha after he'd just randomly smacked her in the neck. "What was that for?"

Inuyasha just ignored her and showed his palm to Kagome before the priestess could 'sit' him. There in his palm was Myoga the flea getting up from his flattened position.

"Couldn't wait to try new blood, could you Myoga?" Inuyasha asked.

"Not new. Old." Myoga replied.

His words got everyone's attention, especially Serenity's.

"What do you mean old?" Serenity asked.

The old flea demon turned to Serenity and bowed. "I apologize for violating your personal space, Princess. But I needed to do my own confirmation. I've only tasted your blood one other time."

"How? And when?" The blonde asked, while her two cats started growling at him.

"Yeah, care to tell us when?" Inuyasha echoed.

"Long before you were born Inuyasha. Before the fall of the moon kingdom. Your father was an ally of the princess' mother, Queen Serenity." The flea demon explained.

At Myoga's words, Serenity, Luna and Artemis all looked at Inuyasha as if they were all trying to figure out how Inuyasha's father looked based off of Inuyasha. Serenity then groaned and held her head for a moment. At hearing her groan, both Luna and Artemis turned their attention on her to see the blond's crescent moon birthmark faintly glowing on her forehead.

"Serenity…?" Luna asked in concern.

"I'll be alright Luna. Those fuzzy memories I had are starting to clear up it seems." She murmured as she straightened once more and looked to Myoga. "I'm remembering. Lord InuTaisho. I called him Inu-Papa because he treated me like a daughter." She smiled fondly.

"Good to see you're remembering." Myoga nodded before looking to Inuyasha."I didn't believe your father when he said the princess and her court would be reborn one day but it seems he spoke truth. Lord Sesshomaru will have to be told at once."

"Feh. Why do we need to tell that bastard anything?" Inuyasha snorted.

"It's quite simple Inuyasha. Myoga did say that the Western Lands and the Moon kingdom were allies." Miroku spoke up. "Now that Serenity-hime has reappeared, it only makes sense that they reinstate that alliance even if she is the only survivor."

"Aye." Confirmed Kaede. "Whether she intends to restore her kingdom or not, if nothing more, it would mean she would fall under his protection while she's traveling the lands. And all of ye as well most likely for she would be traveling with you."

"It makes me wonder.." spoke Artemis. "As to why Lord InuTaisho and Sesshomaru weren't there to aid."

Miyoga looked at him. "They tried to get there to arrive. But it seemed that the evil that attacked the moon also prevented them from getting there to help with some sort of force. By the time they were able to get there...it was too Serenity had trapped the evil and was discussing with the two of you her final act of sending the princess and her court to be reborn." He looked to Serenity again. "My condolences on the second loss of your court, Princess."

"Thank you." Serenity nodded in acceptance.

Myoga cleared his throat before speaking again. "However, there is one more reason as to why Lord Sesshomaru should be informed of your reappearance at once. That crescent mark on your shoulder is not just a birthmark. Although it did come to you upon your rebirth as one. It is a sign that Lord Sesshomaru.."

"Marked me as his." Serenity finished with a slight glaze in her eyes as she unconsciously ran her finger over the mark being referenced. "I'm his mate."

"Impossible. That bastard is too cold-hearted for a mate. Not to mention you're human. He hates humans." Inuyasha snorted.

"Technically, I'm alien. With an extended lifespan. It was one of the reasons Earthlings were easy for Metalia to manipulate into attacking the moon. Because of our extended lifespan as well as that of those on the other planets. But the Moon was at the head of the Silver Alliance." Serenity frowned and sighed. "He didn't hate humans back then. Granted there was one…." She looked to Luna and Artemis for a glance, knowing as the two cats nodded that they knew who that one was as well. "He also wasn't cold then. Indifferent for the most part, but not cold." She looked to Myoga."He knew...didn't he? The moment I died on the moon…"

Myoga nodded."He did. And he's been cold ever since."

"If I'm right…" Sango spoke up. "Lord Sesshomaru is due to come to the village tonight or tomorrow with his charge, Rin. He brings her here about once a month for a few days because he knows he can leave her with us. You can talk with him then."

Serenity nodded. "I think I will." She then stood up. "If you'll excuse me. I need to take a walk and process all of this. Luna, come join me." She headed out of the hut with Luna at her heels.

When the two were gone, Miroku addressed Artemis. "How come she didn't take you as well?"

Artemis sighed. "She's used to confiding in Luna more. Has been since Luna found her again. I was closer to Minako. I have a feeling what they might discuss regardless so I'm not worried."

"Must be hard for her, to recover so much in one day." Kagome sighed as she looked toward the entrance to the hut.


	7. Chapter 7

Serenity had remained quiet while she and Luna walked. The blond had led the walk back to the clearing where the well and god tree stood. Luna took glances at her charge in concern, just waiting for her princess to start talking. It wasn't until Serenity dropped to her knees with her head down in the middle of the clearing that Luna dared speak.

"Serenity?" Luna gently nudged the woman.

"The bastard knew Luna….I'm sure of it." Her voice caught as she spoke.

"Now we can't be sure of that. You only just remembered." Luna attempted to console her charge.

"I wish I could believe that, Luna. These recovered memories, were fuzzy since it was revealed that I'm the moon princess. And of course we know Endymion was taken by the negaverse soon after. And for a bit...these memories had started to clear up. Not to the clarity they are now, but a little. For the most part, I'd seen the shadow, the silhouette of Sesshomaru, in dreams and even when awake and I'd tried to go through the recovered memories. But while Endymion was in the negaverse...I'd started seeing more. A flash of Sesshomaru's hair or his eyes. But when Endymion showed up, they'd get fuzzy again." Serenity started crying. "I probably could've opened them more when his starseed was taken...but I was more concerned about why I hadn't heard from Endymion." She balled her fists in anger.

Luna jumped on Serenity's shoulder and nuzzled her reassuringly.

"He knows. And he tried to ensure I wouldn't remember Sesshomaru so he could marry me instead. He just hadn't expected me to still turn him down." She lifted her head then. "When we go back to our time Luna….I'm going to confront him and he'll be sorry that he angered me in such a way. No one messes with the moon princess." She flicked her hand unconsciously and was surprised when a white whip appeared from her finger and hit a nearby tree, melting it at the impact spot like an acid or a poison.

"You definitely never did that before." Luna spoke, just as surprised at the new ability as Serenity was.

"Indeed. I've yet to see someone else with such an ability. Especially a human." A familiar male voice spoke behind Serenity.


	8. Chapter 8

Serenity slowly turned her head to see who spoke, knowing well she knew who that voice belonged to, even as she lifted her head to look. Luna hopped down from her shoulder as Serenity stood up to face him directly.

"Sesshomaru." Serenity murmured.

"That's Lord Sesshomaru to you, human!" Jaken, the imp demon squawked scoldingly.

Sesshomaru eyed Serenity and looked her over, his gaze rolling from direct eye contact to the crescent moon on her face, to the crescent mark he'd left on her shoulder that claimed her as his, then back to her eyes slowly putting two and two together.

"Serenity?" Sesshomaru questioned.

Serenity nodded her head with a smile. "It's me."

Jaken, hadn't noticed what Sesshomaru had realized and so was still squawking away at Serenity to pay Sesshomaru proper respect when Sesshomaru kicked the imp to shut him up.

"Quiet Jaken. You shall respect the future Lady of the West." The daiyoukai commanded without removing his gaze from Serenity.

Without another word, Sesshomaru dropped his armor and pulled her to him with his single arm, burying his nose in her hair and taking in her scent. In return, she brought her arms around his shoulders.

"I've missed you so much." Sesshomaru murmured into her hair.

She stiffened a bit and pulled back. "I so much wish that I could completely say the same. But I've only recently remembered you even though I had a good amount of my memories of the Silver Millennium back a while ago. My memories were tampered with." She frowned and looked down.

He pulled her close again. "It is not your fault you didn't remember me. Do you know who tampered with your memories." There was a slight growl in his voice but it wasn't aimed at her.

"That stupid Prince Endymion." She muttered angrily. "When my memories came back originally, they had seemed as if it was him I'd fallen in love with on the moon. Deep down, I feel I knew otherwise, but I couldn't break through until recently."

Sesshomaru growled again for a moment before looking down at her. "Where is the idiot?"

"Back in the future. I was reborn in the same time as Kagome." She admitted.

"My little brother's miko. Is that how you came to be here now? By traveling with her?" He inquired.

"It is. And I'm glad for it. Otherwise we might've never found each other again." She smiled and snuggled herself into his embrace. "So where's Rin?"

"She went on ahead into the village." He explained."She knows where to go."

Serenity nodded. "Well that's good." She looked around for Luna. "I guess Luna went back to the village too. Care to escort me back?"

"Might as well." He sighed. " You've met Inuyasha. He'll come out here soon enough on his own with some accusation that I'm causing you some sort of harm no matter what you or the miko may have told him."

Serenity giggled. "Is that so? Pretty protective then. Maybe he feels responsible for me because I'm friends with Kagome." She shook her head with a smile before holding a hand to the shoulder with the missing arm. She closed her eyes and focused her energy through his shoulder, the energy taking the form of his arm glowing white. When the glow died down, he had a new arm that was just as good as the one he lost and would feel just as natural.

Sesshomaru watched in awe and as soon as he was able to, tested it out. He moved the arm around and flexed his hand and claws before pulling Serenity close with both arms and nuzzling her. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. Granted I didn't love you less with one arm, but I figured I'd try anyway." She smiled and kissed his cheek.

Both of them soon felt a small tugging on their clothes and looked down to see Rin looking up at them.

"What is it Rin?" Sesshomaru asked softly.

"Lord Sesshomaru, is she going to be my new Mommy?" Rin asked shyly.

Serenity smiled softly and pulled from Sesshomaru, giving the demon lord a look that said they would discuss Rin's formal addressing of him later, to kneel down and be at eye level with Rin. "Well, aren't you cute? You must be Rin. I'm Serenity."

"That's a pretty name." Rin grinned.

"Thank you. So is yours. Now, as for your question. Before I answer, can you explain what made you ask that?" Serenity kept her tone calm and cheerful.

"Master Jaken said the future Lady of the West was here. And Lord Sesshomaru is the Lord of the West." Rin explained.

"Well then, I'd love to be your new mommy, if you'll have me. But I'll tell you right now, none of that addressing me as 'Lady Serenity'. Not from you. Deal?" Serenity smiled and opened her arms for a hug.

"Deal." Rin went right to her and hugged her tight."

"But Lady Serenity…!" Jaken piped up. "It's proper that she addresses you that way."

Serenity glared at the little toad. "And why is that? Because you don't want to admit that Rin is of higher status than you?"

Jaken was actually quaking from the glare he was receiving and wisely keeping his mouth shut.

Serenity looked back to Rin with a soft expression on her face. "Tell me, did Jaken ever hurt you, little one? Or did he try to abandon you somewhere against Sesshomaru's orders?"

While waiting on Rin's answer, Sesshomaru glanced back over to Jaken and noted the toad seemed to be shaking harder and attempting to sneak away. "Don't move Jaken." His voice was full of authority and only someone trained in Sesshomaru's mannerisms would see the amusement in his eyes.

Jaken froze in place at hearing Sesshomaru.

Rin bit her lip in fear.

Serenity frowned. "Sweetie, we need to know. If he's done either, he deserves to be punished."

Rin then nodded. "Multiple times. The most recent was yesterday." She rolled back the sleeve of her kimono, showing a burn on her arm.

Serenity gasped and gently ran a hand over the burn. "And let me guess, you didn't tell Sesshomaru because Jaken made you think that Sesshomaru wouldn't believe you or wouldn't care?"

Rin nodded. "He said Lord Sesshomaru wouldn't care because he's too busy."

Serenity shook her head. "Well Jaken will learn his lesson when I'm through with him. But, let's see what we can do about this."

Serenity gently focused her energy causing a blue light to come from her hand and cover the burn, healing it. By the time she pulled her hand away, the burn was completely gone as if it was never there. "There. That's better." She smiled at Rin and hugged the little girl again before finally standing up and glaring at Jaken once more.

"You have a lot of nerve, toad, to harm a child as sweet as Rin. And then to make her feel as if she didn't matter." Her blue eyes bled red just a bit as she flicked her wrist, causing a pink light whip to crack out and around Jaken's neck tightly. "You are pathetic and I have no idea as to why Sesshomaru keeps you around. Because clearly you have a problem doing something as simple as keeping a young child safe from harm when her guardian isn't around." She flicked her wrist and the whip lifted Jaken up and banged him against the ground. "The fact that you would have Rin think she was lower than you just because she is human makes me wonder just what intentions you had in mind." She made the whip smack him against a tree. "Tell me, were you somehow hoping to get into Sesshomaru's good graces enough to potentially be named an heir should Sesshomaru have never mated?" She growled out.

Jaken started stammering as if he was trying to get his lies before he could really begin to, he found himself being flung into a tree with an electrical shock hitting him right after.

"It would be in your best interest to stay away from myself and Rin at least until Sesshomaru figures out what to do with you. I will not promise that I won't end you next time." Serenity growled before turning back to Sesshomaru and Rin.

Rin just hugged her again happily while thanking her over and over. Sesshomaru still had the hidden glint of amusement as he looked to her. "Well done."

Serenity blushed and picked up Rin. "Rin and I will be in the village. Don't be long." With that, she turned and walked toward the village.

Sesshomaru waited until Rin and Serenity were out of earshot before approaching Jaken. However, it would seem that Jaken too had been waiting for them to get out of earshot.

"Lord Sesshomaru! How could you just let her treat me that way? I've been your loyal servant for years and she comes and in one day is taking over! How can we be sure she's your mate? No mate of yours in their right mind would defend a little human like Rin. Rin's human and therefore beneath us!" Jaken exclaimed. "That woman should keep quiet!"

"Are you questioning my judgement, Jaken? She was my mate long before you started serving me. Both my parents approved of her and her mother was friends with mine. Are you questioning their judgements as well?" He eyed the toad before kicking him."She made very valid points. Dare to touch either of them and I will not stop Serenity from doling out whatever punishment she deems fit. Is that clear?"

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru." Jaken replied with his head down in shame.

"Stay out here with Ah-un for now." Sesshomaru ordered as he headed into the village to Kaede's hut.


	9. Chapter 9

By the time Sesshomaru got to Kaede's hut, he could hear Rin excitedly telling the others what happened between Serenity and Jaken. He quietly slipped inside the hut and leaned against the wall near the door. He took note of everyone's position in the room. Inuyasha was on the other side of the door just listening. The others seemed to have made a half-circle from there with Miroku, and Sango with Serenity next to her. Rin was on Serenity's lap. On the other side of Serenity sat Kagome with Shippo on her lap and Kaede between Kagome and Sesshomaru.

The group listened to Rin's story with varying levels of interest. Serenity sat blushing as Rin was making it seen like such a bigger deal in a way only a small child could.

Sesshomaru had his usual stone expression in his face. However, Serenity locked gazes with him and could make out the small hint of amusement that others would not see. She winked at him before looking down at the excited Rin in her lap.

Myoga took the chance to hop over to Sesshomaru's shoulder. "Forgive my boldness Lord Sesshomaru, but if I might make a suggestion?"

"Speak." Sesshomaru ordered softly, so as not to draw the attention of the others, or at least not of the humans.

"Although Princess Serenity has her own abilities, she may benefit from possessing and being trained in wielding a weapon of her own." Myoga suggested.

"Hn." The taiyoukai replied in a tone that gave the old flea permission to continue.

"It would do her well when she's traveling, whether with you or with Inuyasha's group. You can't be there all the time for her with your own duties. Why not let her have something to use to defend herself when you can't be there?" Myoga continued.

"You have a point." Sesshomaru concurred. "However, I shall wait until I've seen her in battle before determining what to have Totosai craft for her. Not to mention he might want to see her himself."

"Father?" Rin addressed Sesshomaru hesitantly trying out the new title for him though it was obvious that she was also sleepy as her eyes were drooping as she looked at him from where she currently laid on Serenity's lap.

The taiyoukai nodded to her in approval, showing he was fine with what she was now calling him. "What is it Rin?"

"Will we visit the lady - mother sometime soon?" The little girl questioned.

"She will likely make her appearance soon enough." Sesshomaru answered. "Probably within the next day or so. It's likely she knows what has gone on here by now."

Serenity snapped her gaze to Sesshomaru's immediately. "Inu-mama still lives?" Her eyes were full of hope.

"She does. Father and I had informed her after all that you were to be reborn. Probably wanted to make it a point to be around still whenever you returned to us to see you again."

Serenity giggled. "I'm glad I'll still get to see her at least."

Kagome spoke up then, having already put a sleeping Shippo to bed. "Here, let me take Rin."

Serenity looked down at the now sleeping child with a smile before carefully passing her to Kagome with whispered thanks.

"Serenity."

"Yes, Sesshomaru?" The Lunarian answered while simultaneously watching Kagome tuck Rin in next to Shippo.

The demon lord stood up. "Come. I would like the night with you before Mother makes her appearance. We'll return tomorrow."

Serenity turned to look at him in confusion before blushing at the hunger in his eyes that only she could see. It was then that she understood. "The bond. It needs to be renewed and sealed."

"Isn't the mark enough?" Inuyasha huffed. "Let her stay the night and leave after your mother has been here."

It was Sango who spoke next. "It has been dormant too long Inuyasha. Even though she bears his mark and likely now carries his scent, if it's not renewed and sealed soon, it will be as if he had never intended to claim her in full at all. Making her seem available to other demons. Not to mention it'll reassert her position in the Western lands."

Serenity blushed even more but nodded in confirmation of Sango's words as she stepped to Sesshomaru.

"You should listen to the demonslayer, little brother. You might actually learn things." Sesshomaru wrapped an arm around Serenity, the same one that she'd replaced.

Inuyasha muttered to himself before noticing the now replaced arm on Sesshomaru. "How'd you get your arm back? Feh, I'll just take that one off too!" He lunged for Sesshomaru only to hit a small purple barrier and be knocked to the floor. "Huh?" He looked up at Sesshomaru to see the demon lord's typical indifference. It was when he then looked to Serenity that he realized where the barrier had come from. The Lunarian was glaring at him.

"I would not advise that you attempt such a move again Inuyasha." She remarked. "I did not take the time to replace his arm only for you to destroy it again. I understand the two of you do not have a pleasant history, which I do plan to find out more about as to why that is. But that is going to change. Too often you've pulled Kagome into your sibling rivalry and I refuse to let it go on any longer. And you damn well will not be constantly dragging me into it either. It is only due to my friendship with Kagome that you are not currently receiving the same treatment I gave that horrible toad." she dispersed the barrier and bent low to grab him by the beads around his neck. "But do not think it will save you always." The beads glowed for a moment before she let go and stood straight once more. "Inuyasha….stay." The beads glowed briefly again the way they would when Kagome gave her sit command. But seemingly, nothing else happened.

Upon seeing nothing possibly happened, Inuyasha smirked up at her. "Ha!" He then attempted to stand, only to find that he couldn't. "What did you do?!"

Serenity only smirked. "Serves you right." She looked to Sesshomaru. "Come love. Time to go." She looked to Kagome. "Best to wait until we leave to release the puppy." She winked as she left the hut, Sesshomaru following behind her while Myoga hopped over to Kagome's shoulder.

Sesshomaru walked alongside her amused and impressed with her latest actions but he knew her well enough to let her be when she was upset until she was ready to speak. His patience was soon rewarded.

"No wonder Kagome gets so frustrated with him." Serenity muttered as they reached the well. "He acts before he thinks. And he considers himself the leader of the group? It's amazing he hasn't gotten them killed." She sighed and shook her head.

Sesshomaru embraced her from behind and gently nuzzled her neck. "Maybe now he'll start to learn to think first." He formed his cloud under their feet. "I can help you work out that frustration, my mate."

She smiled. "I do believe now I can honestly say that I missed you." She leaned into his embrace.

"As I have missed you." He lifted them up and they were soon quickly on their way to the palace in the Western lands.


	10. chapter 10

Even Kaede had been in shock at the change Serenity had made to Inuyasha's beads; but the elderly miko soon regained her composure after Serenity and Sesshomaru had left and even had a small smirk on her face.

"How was she able to do that?!" Inuyasha exclaimed before looking at Kagome. "I thought you said she wasn't a miko!"

"She's not." Luna answered. "The miko of the senshi was Sailor Mars. But it is possible that when Mars passed her powers to Serenity, it included her miko abilities as well."

"That seems likely." Artemis agreed.

"The fact is that you deserved it Inuyasha." Miroku spoke up this time. "Serenity-hime has proved already that she doesn't take well to the idea of those she cares about being harmed, likely a development from all the loss she's endured."

"Aye. But even she realizes that ye are soon to be family." Kaede remarked. "It is time ye start finally thinking before ye act. Before ye do something to cause her to instinctively use that new ability on you in the middle of a battle."

"Feh!" Inuyasha scoffed. "Kagome, can you let me up already?"

Kagome thought for a moment. "Let's see. What command would be the opposite of stay used for dogs? Um….Up, boy?" She looked to him nervously.

Inuyasha attempted moving and grinned when he found he was successful this time. "Ha!" He hopped up and headed for the doorway.

Miroku moved in front of him to block him. "Where are you going Inuyasha? Surely you're not planning to go confront her? Do you want to give her reason to go all out against you? She has the powers of her senshi at her disposal. Let's not alienate her. Not to mention by now, Sesshomaru has probably taken her to the palace in the West and they've had time to get a really good head start. "

"Fine." He dropped down to the floor and closed his eyes. "Let's get some sleep. The runts will likely be up early."

Sango, Kagome, Kaede and Miroku all rolled their eyes at his words before they all settled down to sleep as well.

Meanwhile….

"Serenity." Sesshomaru gently tapped her back; since she had turned to face him a while back and fell asleep against him.

"Hmm? Five more minutes.." She murmured in her sleep.

"Hn." Sesshomaru glanced down at her in amusement. "Serenity. We're almost there. Time to wake up."

"Alright, I'm up. I'm up." She muttered as she rubbed her eyes and turned around in his arms, once more in time to see the palace coming in view. "It's as majestic as I remember." She then glanced up at him. "Sesshomaru...shouldn't we at least let the staff know about my return? I know you're the lord and all, but surely they'd ask questions?"

"Not as of yet. I won't deny that they won't hear results later. But as the most we'll be initially passing will be the guards by flying overhead, that's it." Sesshomaru explained as he gently nuzzled her soothingly. "Less chance at a last-minute competition showing if they don't know until after the mating is complete. Are you nervous?"

Serenity smiled and shook her head. "Well...I'd be lying if I said I wasn't at least a little nervous. But it's the typical first time nerves and nothing more. I just wanted to know. After all, the last time any staff here saw me, I was regularly dressed in my royal attire."

"I will do my best to show you just how treasured you are. But I cannot promise there won't be any pain." Sesshomaru answered.

"I know." She turned her head slightly towards his. "What pain will happen if any is supposed to, either because it's the first or because of your baser instincts. It's long overdue my love, my mate."

Sesshomaru let out a low growl of approval at her words as he directed the cloud to land on the balcony of his chambers. The moment the cloud disappeared from under their feet, he swept her up into his arms and carried her across the threshold to begin the long overdue mating.


End file.
